


delicious victory

by zenxorcist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenxorcist/pseuds/zenxorcist
Summary: After losing countless times to his rival Bettie, Paulo decides it's time for a different approach.
Relationships: Yui | Bettie/Kiriya | Paulo
Kudos: 4





	delicious victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first post here on AO3, so it may be edited later or have some mistakes in it. Thanks! :D

How Paulo savored Bettie’s face of fear as he towered over her. 

He had knocked her out while finding her in the woods training, she was friendly and wanted to chat, putting away her Pokémon — a grave mistake. 

As soon as she was knocked out, he threw her Pokéballs into a nearby stream. She wasn’t going to need them anymore. Paulo had put her into a spare duffle bag he had stolen from a nearby camp and carried her home. 

Paulo laid her down in his basement, locking the house doors and quickly moving a heavy box of tools to cover the light from peering into the small window in the top back of the basement, but not before nailing it shut. 

He then quickly made the room a small livable space. Grabbing one of his old smaller beds with a light mattress, pillow, and blanket. He took his Rockruff’s old bowl and cleaned it, filling it with water for her to drink. Over the course of half an hour, he had made a little den for her. He laid an old carpet in the middle of the room.

He then set her onto her little bed. Fastening a shock collar onto her so when she’d disobey she’d be punished. It could only be taken off with a key, which he had hidden into his room. 

Her still body looked so peaceful, so alluring … he wanted to break her badly. To get back at all the times she defeated him. She ruined him, she was the only thing he ever thought of. 

His hatred over time gained more attributes. Having a small shrine of her in his closet, he realized more and more how much he wanted to put her in her place.

He collected her hair, pictures, trash, etc. he had everything a stalker would have.  
For the longest time he didn’t understand.

Until one night as he went back to his shrine and stared at her body. She was sexy, a word he couldn’t realize before. He had stroked himself and released onto one of his better photos of her. 

It felt good. 

Now here he stood, watching her. She soon had woken up. 

“Nng..” she groaned, opening her eyes.  
Bettie screamed. 

“Ah ah ah, nobody lives around here except for me, don’t waste that pretty little voice of yours.”

“Let go of me!” she cried. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Paying you back.” Paulo snickered. 

Bettie got onto her feet, but Paulo quickly shoved her back down.  
“You’re not very strong for a PML Champion.” 

“Let. Me. Go!” 

Paulo lightly tapped his remote to the collar. 

“AH!” Bettie yelled, she jumped as her body felt a wave of electricity  
Her breasts were immediately erect from the shock.

“Let me tell you something Bettie,” the poison in Paulo’s voice scared her. “from now on, you will live here with me and obey me. If you don't do what I ask, I will punish you. The more you cooperate, the more nice I’ll be. Maybe.” 

“You’re fucking si— AAA!” Bettie was cut off as Paulo moved his hands towards her clothing, ripping the fabric off of her.  
She squirmed, trying to push him off. It only turned Paulo on. 

“Struggle more, and I’ll fuck the fight out of you so badly you won’t be able to think properly.” 

Bettie sniffled at the remark, starting to tear up. Once Paulo had gotten her shirt off, he licked away her tears. “Mhmm..” Paulo smirked as he kissed her neck, sucking it and soon biting. 

Bettie cried out, but nobody came to help her. 

Paulo slipped his hand under her sports bra and played with her hardened nipple. Using both of his hands, he ripped her bra off completely. 

Bettie tried to once again get away, but Paulo grasped her breasts as he pushed her back. His hands played with her as she continued to scream “stop!”.

“Every struggle equals more payback sweetie.” Paulo chuckled, kissing her breasts and licking her sweet little nipples. Bettie gasped as she squirmed under his body. Paulo had gotten onto the bed on top of her. 

Paulo licked her right nipple while he messaged her other with his hand. He sucked on her mound, felicitating her hardened tip. The way her breasts quivered as he played with her made the bulge in his pants more and more  
noticeable. 

Bettie let out gasps as she trembled under him. She had noticed the growing tent in his pants. 

“Please don’t do this..!” Bettie cried as Paulo continued to touch her. 

“Mhmm..” Paulo moved his hips down to her crotch, grinding against her womanhood.  
His bulge continually rubbed against her small entrance. His hands travelled down to her waist. Paulo then quickly started ripping her shorts apart. Bettie kicked him. 

“You bitch!” he shocked her again and she cried out, jumping from the electricity.  
Paulo only laughed.  
He started to rip off her shorts again, revealing her light blue panties with Squirtles on them. 

“Adorable sweetie … it’s a shame they’re going to be ruined.”  
Throwing her ripped shorts on the ground, Paulo rubbed her clit with his fingers, feeling her warmth under the panties. 

“Nnnhh..” Bettie let out a small whimper. His touch sent a lustrous wave of pleasure throughout her body, she hated it.  
Paulo noticed her starting to leak from the sensation.

“You nasty little girl..” he smirked as he pulled down her panties to her knees. Bettie tried to close her legs, but Paulo only forced her open them again.  
Sliding down her underwear, he could see her wet cunt. Her body was too fragile to hold back its natural instincts, it was becoming aroused from the way Paulo touched her. Bettie couldn’t help it.

“Such a beautiful sight…” Paulo trailed off, moving in and licking her clit. 

“Gaahh!” Bettie squealed, his tongue was warm and soft, touching her sensitive entrance.  
Her legs trembled from the sensation. 

Paulo continued to lick her pussy, making sure his tongue felt up her inner walls. Her sweet, alluring aroma made him more and more aroused. Sucking on her wet, dripping entrance, he felt his member grow more and more needy.  
Paulo kissed her clit; playing with it. He held onto her legs as he sucked on her, making sure Bettie could feel his tongue inside of her. 

Bettie could barely hold onto a moan. She hated this, she hated him. But yet her body said otherwise. She could feel the waves of lust hover over her. If she were to let out a sound or any indication of the growing arousal, Paulo would be even more sadistic.  
The emptiness she felt when he stopped was just about unbearable as him raping her. Her body was betraying her as she silently begged otherwise.

Scared to look at him, she felt a surge of fear as she heard him strip down.  
Bettie quickly glanced over, seeing Paulo touch himself to her defenseless body.

“I…” Bettie started to sob again.  
His length scared her, and as a virgin she couldn’t deny how much it would hurt. She didn’t want his dick anywhere near her, she most certainly didn’t want it inside of her, it would tear her apart.

Paulo got back onto the bed, moaning as he stroked himself, aligning his cock with Bettie’s wet entrance. 

“Please don’t do this … anything but this!” Bettie sobbed. 

Paulo only smiled menacingly as he rubbed against her. His tip teased her pussy, making her lower body feel more and more hot. Bettie only could try to hide her unwelcomed arousal. It was asking for more, ignoring any feeling Bettie had. She felt disgusted.

“I see you trying to hide it, darling.”  
Paulo huffed to her. It looked like he himself could barely handle not slipping into her now. She could see how hard he was.

“Just accept me as your master. I’ll take good care of my little pet. Let me hurt you until it feels amazing...”

Bettie screamed. “STOP IT!” 

Paulo ignored her, and pushed himself into her soaking cunt. 

“Ahahaa..!” Paulo grunted, letting himself enter her further and further. 

Bettie’s sobs only grew louder and louder. She could feel the painful pop! as she felt blood coming out of her. Bettie felt like she was going to faint. It hurt so much, Paulo was far too big for her innocent, untouched pussy. Her body trembled as any remaining arousal from before left.

“Gaah..” Paulo felt pure ecstasy. Bettie’s tight little sex felt as if she wanted him to fuck her.  
He didn’t mind her flower wilting, it was for him after all. 

Paulo soon then moved himself back and forth inside of her. Her wet cavern only held onto him tightly as he fucked her roughly.  
Bettie only cried and groaned. It was hurting her, like he wanted. 

Bucking his hips, Paulo could barely contain himself.  
He let himself explore her womanhood, not hesitant to hit into her hard. He gladly used his little toy as he wanted, her sobbing moans made him feel a whole new kind of joy. He held her close as he was on top of her, adjusting her hips so he could go even deeper. 

Bettie wanted it to end. She was being violated by someone she thought was a friend; who she could trust.  
But now, he’s above her gladly destroying her sanity. Breaking her fragile innocence. The once rival she adored was raping her, but even now she couldn’t deny he was the happiest now than she had ever seen. She felt as if she was being stabbed physically, and mentally.

His cock explored her roughly, she could feel it moving in her. Her cunt was being overrun by pain, yet becoming more and more bearable. Almost as if her body was adjusting to the situation, she was scared of what might turn against her. Bettie’s sobs only fueled Paulo. 

“Oh Bettie~” Paulo sang, penetrating her as fast as he could. He wanted to fill up her womb with his cum, and watch it leak out of her as she’d quiver in fear and shame. Bettie deserved it, and Paulo would only do it again and again.  
Bettie whimpered, frozen with fear as her captor continued slamming into her.

Even if the pain was numbing, it couldn’t drain out the mental trauma she endured. Paulo’s moans and pants as he fucked her made her want to disappear. She still couldn’t believe him, of all people, would do this. He was deep inside, hitting and rubbing against her. She knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d filled her cunt with his seed. 

Bettie could feel his rough grasp on her breasts as he slowed his thrusts.  
“Fuck … good girl.”  
Bettie felt him thrust deep, his cock twitching in need. She felt like a whore as his warm cum invaded her. She held onto the blankets tightly and screamed, feeling her throat become unbearably dry.

Paulo remained still for a moment, relaxing and feeling relieved. He shot his seed into her, throbbing with pleasure every time he’d do it. He smiled to himself, knowing her womb was filled with his warm milk. She’d have to live with it. As he finished, he sighed, relieved.

“Such a pleasant feeling, isn’t it?” Paulo grinned as he slipped out of her.  
He glanced at the drops of seed leaking out of her. Bettie was full of it. 

Bettie barely moved, refusing to look at him. She crossed her legs in defeat, crying. “I hate you!”  
Paulo chuckled at her remark, feeling victorious. 

“Humor me more, sweetie.” Paulo began to dress, he had finished what he had planned for the night.  
“It won’t be long before round 2, so you better prepare.” Paulo added. 

Bettie didn’t reply. 

Paulo laughed and headed up the stairs, getting ready to lock her in. He couldn’t describe his feeling of fulfillment, he had finally bested her. The once strong, brave, and naive trainer was put in her place. She deserved it after all, Paulo was meant to be the strongest. She was an obstacle he needed to overcome, and he did. Looking back, he grinned and slammed the door. 

Bettie felt horrid. 

She could feel his cum inside of her, dripping out. The pain she felt was otherworldly, she wanted to die if it meant not feeling it. Bettie’s shame grew by the moment. It didn’t matter if it was rape, her body wasn’t innocent anymore. It was touched by a man she didn’t even love, that in itself seemed slutty. Bettie was fucked and taken by Paulo. She’d be seen as a whore by everyone else. She was aware it was obvious they were rivals, so nobody would believe her. 

Everyone would just think she wanted the attention, or possible lure people into her. Bettie would be seen as the one in the wrong, if she was a strong trainer surely she was physically. But she wasn’t. She was a young, stupid trainer who should’ve thought twice about the people around her. Paulo seemed sweet, but he was anything but. 

Bettie tried to move, it hurt. The excruciating pain made her whimper, she had to escape somehow. She yelped as the sharp pain pulsated through her body. She could barely move, it was useless. Bettie was trapped in Paulo’s basement, with a bed and some water in a bowl. Glancing down she could see all the blood that had come out of her. It streamed down her legs and stained the bed, the smell becoming more apparent. She could taste the iron in her mouth. 

Bettie felt more and more lightheaded. She tried to breathe in and out, but it didn’t seem to do anything. It wasn’t long before her surroundings started to spin.  
She felt as if she was going to fall, even if she was laying in bed. The ringing in her ears became sharp, drowning out everything and becoming louder and louder. 

Bettie slowly moved, just barely making it to the side of the bed as she threw up.  
She groaned, shaking and feeling miserable as her vision went dark, and everything seemed to fade to black.


End file.
